What Lies At The Other Side
by Akai Seirei
Summary: Draco Malfoy stumble into a forgotten artifact at Hogwarts with Granger, while they receive detention together and curiosity got the best of him, touching it. Unexpectedly, Draco's action get them transported to another dimension were war was everywhere and survival the only way of life. Will they be trapped inside the dark world forever or they will be able to come back home? AU
1. The Punishment

**AN** : My second Dramione story. This is an alternative universe, dark fantasy style version. A **FAIR WARNING** for **BAD** **English** grammar (seriously, this is here for a good reason), sorry it's not my language and this is the best I can do on my own. I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, otherwise I will be filthy rich, which I assure you I'm not. LOL

 **Chapter One: The Punishment**

* * *

"Okay, that's enough, you two. I'm aware that you two do not get along, but this is going too far. I cannot believe you really dared to duel within the grounds of this school no less. Explain yourselves, before I tell Dumbledore about this ... sudden madness." Minerva McGonagall said as she looked angrily at the two students who just had a dangerous duel in the middle of a hallway.

"He called me a _mudblood._ This is actually the second time he does it and I've just lost my patience. I will not allow him or anyone else to call me that again." Hermione started with rage still in her voice and MacGonagall gasped, looking at Draco Malfoy with surprise and disapproval.

"Well, she called _me_ a coward, among other things I'd rather not repeat, before I told her that. She was the one who provoke me first." Malfoy said in his defense.

"Oh, that's just lovely... _I_ provoked you? As if you need a reason to insult me! You were the one who started it all, just because I accidentally bumped into you." She said as her anger ignite inside her again.

"If you had looked where you walked instead of having your face almost buried inside a book, you could have noticed _me_ coming." He said with disgust. Such a know-it-all. How dare she defy him like that and almost get him hurt. That girl was dangerous when she was serious, he was very aware of that when she punched him last year, but after his abrupt withdrawal that time, he could not let her think he was afraid of her. Of course, it was a lie, because deep down he feared her, but hell would freeze over before all Hogwarts knew it too.

"I was not burying my face in a book, it's called reading and the hallway was empty for a second before you appeared out of nowhere." She continues.

"I just turned in a corner, how does that turn into 'coming out of nowhere', Granger?" Draco asked.

"It was not a corner ..." She said though not so sure now.

"Yes, it was a corner. Crabbe and Goyle saw it too, right guys?" Malfoy asked his friends and they nodded vigorously.

"Well, even if it were so, there was no need to insult me for an accident in which you did not even fall, only the books you carried."

"And now they're dirty ..." He was going to add something else, but stopped when he saw her anger rise again.

"Why you wicked..."

"Enough of this! Professor MacGonagall, I will see that these two meet with the Headmaster immediately. No matter the reason, no student is allowed to duel inside the school without permission." Snape intervenes making his way over the crowd of students surrounding the two former duelers.

"Of course Professor Snape, one hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor and another hundred and fifty from Slythering." MacGonagall said raising protests from the rest of the students who had gathered to watch the duel.

"You're lucky that's all I'm going to discount from your houses, this is a serious offense, especially when the arrival of the other schools is so close." She added. The Triwizard tournament was only a week away, they were fortunate indeed.

"I hope your punishment will be severe _this_ time." Snape said looking at Granger. "If none of you are seriously injured, then follow me, the rest of the student will return to their rooms. Now!" Hermione glared at Malfoy, but gathered all her remaining pride and walked behind Snape, followed closely by the now-scared Malfoy and ...

"Not so brave now are you?" She whispers to Malfoy once she calms down, halfway to their destination and this time it was he who looked at her with something close to hatred.

"Shut up Granger, this should be worse for you than for me, my father will not stand still if Dumbledore goes too far. What about you? Do you have someone who can help you, just in case you get expelled?" He said smiling, probably thinking that being a Malfoy was everything and even though she hated to admit it, he was right. She was in real trouble.

 **Minutes Later**

* * *

"I see. Do not worry, Severus, I'll make sure they have an appropriate punishment for their childish actions. You can leave now, I'm sure you have an important job to do," said Dumbledore, dismissing him. It was obvious that the professor was not pleased with his dismissal, but in the end he left the office with a cold look aimed at Dumbledore and a mortal one directed at both of them." Malfoy even shudders at the intense glare, but Hermione holds hers defiantly.

"Well, it seems we have a big problem in our hands. In the past there have been many students who, like you two, were victims of anger and did exactly the same as you did. There have been some who have been seriously injured and others who were close to killing each other. That, among other reasons, is why duels of all kinds are prohibited, unless special circumstances like the next tournament, allow them under supervision. Prejudice and pride had always been part of human history and many times led to disaster and war. It would be wise to keep that in mind." Dumbledore began, with a serious tone and directed his gaze to Malfoy first.

"What you did Draco, was wrong. Inside this castle, the blood state does not matter. Every muggle child born with any kind of magic, strong or weak, has the right to come here to study it and be part of our magical community. No one, dear boy, has the right to insult them for things they had no control over and whoever said otherwise is fooling himself. Many Muggle-borns had become great wizards and witches who do wonderful work for our community. Miss Granger here is an example, as she has the title of the best student in her year. Perhaps she may even be the number one student currently studying at Hogwarts and she, as well as any other student regardless of blood status, deserve respect." A triumphant smile from Hermione irritated Malfoy more. However, her smile dies on her lips as soon as Dumbledore concentrates on her.

"However, Hermione, what you did, is of course wrong too. Even if someone calls you something you are not, you should exorcise good judgment. As the best student of your year, you should be an example to your fellow students. You have the tendency to get into trouble with your close friends, a duel is never an option within the school and is by no means allowed. Because the tournament is coming soon, I will postpone my final decision to allow the two of you to continue studying here or expel you both for your reckless actions, but that does not mean either of you will not be punished. You will help in preparing the castle for the tournament, starting now. It will be in your best interest if you work together, try to get along and help each other. It will not kill you to learn from your mistakes and start over. Your first task will be to help with the cleaning of the Astronomy Tower, where the Beauxbatons students will stay. Go now and tell Professor Trelawney that you will help her with whatever she needs. Be careful with what you do from now on and just to clarify, I will know if you are fulfilling your punishment according to the instructions. Now you're dismiss." Dumbledore said in a final tone that left no room for discussion.

Draco was hurrying upstairs in a bad mood, followed by Hermione who was not very happy with her current situation either. She could not blame Dumbledore for what he had told her, because she had to admit that he was right. She must have better control over her emotions and be above any cruel insult Malfoy could throw at her. It was not a secret that he hated her and to be honest she felt the same way. Although they barely had time to throw a few spells at each other and none of them dangerous enough to do real damage, it was still wrong and others might have been injured instead. If Harry had been there with her, he would have tried to stop her for committing the stupidity of her life, that could end in her expulsion, but at that moment she was alone as usual when she went to the library.

They walked in silence to their destination for a few minutes and Malfoy cursed himself internally for such a disaster. He was sure that if it was expulsion, his father would move heaven and earth to bring him back, but he was not stupid, despite what Granger believed. If his situation reached the worst, his father would be very angry with him, just for give him the trouble of pulling some strings and he would rather not bother him for now. He knew his father was upset about what happened the last time he came to Hogwarts, since Potter released Dobby from serving his family and an expulsion caused by Granger, who was a _mudblood_ and one of Potter's best friends was even worse. He could already hear his father scolding him and it was not pleasant at all.

Draco gave Hermione a hard look as they started to climb the stairs, but she simply looked back at him with a serious expression on her face. _Without fear_ ... he thought, she was so damn fearless at times, it almost made him shiver on the spot. If it were not for the reputation he needed to keep, he would have backed down the moment she pointed her wand at him. Oh, it was only his luck that she snapped at him for a few words. She should have expected not less of him, they were enemies after all, yet... _Oh, what a mess._ He told himself internally. However, as he walked in front of her, he came first to the door of the Professor's room and looked at the door as if it were cursed. Even if Granger was a few feet away from him, he could not help it. It was not a secret that hated astronomy the most and Trelawney simply annoyed him endlessly, but looking back to see if Granger would make fun of him, as he did before with her, apparently it was not just him who did not like it to be there, but also her too. Which pleased him in some strange way.

"I hope you enjoy this Granger, because I certainly will not." Malfoy whispered before opening the door and letting her in first. No way would he be the one who said anything to the old bat.

"You must remember that this is called punishment for good reason." Hermione whispers back as she passes him and for the first time, she heard him laugh, a laugh that was not to mock her, as was his custom with her, but a laugh with genuine humor she never thought she would ever hear from him. She turned in surprise and he simply looked at her a little less irritated now.

"What? It was fun and I think this is the first time we agree on something." He said ignoring her almost jaw dropping.

"Agree ... life is definitely full of surprises." She whispers again just before Professor Trelawney showed up from her office to the right of the room.

"Do we have to explain why we're here? I mean, she _knows_ everything ..." Hermione mutters sarcastically, getting another genuine smile from Malfoy.

"It looks like you can do more than devour books and follow Potter and Weasley all day." He said, avoiding a trample from her. She was fearless, but sometimes predictable.

"I'm starting to think the expulsion does not sound so bad." She said as the woman walked towards them.

"Please, no, it will be boring if you're not around, besides, Potter and Wesley will be defenseless without you in more than one way." He said approaching her again.

"Wow, how touching, your concern for me must be enviable... you _jerk_." She said acidly.

"Oh, you're finally here, come, I've been waiting for you. I need you to move those boxes to the warehouse at the end of the stairs, it's the first door on the right." They both took a box each and headed for the door, however just before they reached it ... _"Beware of the Imethis, if you touch it, your life will never be the same ..."_ The Professor said with a strange voice that made them look back at her.

"What?" Hermione asked the woman who blinked a few times behind her thick glasses as if she were coming out of a trance.

"What, what?" The Professor asked in confusion.

"What did you just say about not touching something ..." Draco repeated for Granger.

"I did not say anything. Go, go, there are more things waiting for the two of you." She pressed them and once they came out...

"What a loony..." Malfoy said, glad to be out of that classroom he hated.

"Well, look at that, we can also agree on something else". Hermione said with more sarcasm in her voice and almost rolling her eyes.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Let's end this assignment as soon as we can, this place gives me creeps."

"A coward as always ..."

"Whatever, please, just hurry up." He urges her and they go down to the mentioned door. Malfoy opens the door again, but it was completely dark inside.

 _"Lux."_ Hermione said holding up her wand and the room lit up with the light from one of the lamps on the wall.

"Just put them in a corner and lets come up again, I do not like this place either. Man, why is it so cold in here?" She asked, hugging herself in the hope of getting warm at least a little. Draco grabbed the boxes and was going to leave them on top of other things, but his foot hit something in his path and he almost fell.

"Damn it, why is this thing on the floor?" Malfoy asked as he bent down to take the broom that almost made him fall and throw the boxes he had in his hands seconds before. Annoyed by his near fall, he threw them into a corner where something else fell to the ground. "Just great, this is a cursed day ..." He lamented and moved to reach the fallen object. The instant he saw it, something inside him stirred. He could not explain how or why, but it felt unfamiliar and strange.

"Granger, what is that?" He pointed to what looked like a brass metal book. It had a writing on its cover that he had never seen before or if he had seen it, he did not remember it from where. However, the runes came alive as soon as his hand was near the surface.

"Hey, you should not touch things that have power ..." Hermione said urgently approaching him to keep him from touching it, but when she grabbed his shoulder, Draco reached the metal block at the same time and then, they felt a very strong pull to something dark, very dark and everything disappeared from their sight a moment later.

As if they had been swallowed up by a vast void, they felt the pull that made them believe they were falling from a considerable distance or so they thought. Hermione screamed as she held Malfoy's shoulders for her beloved life as they continued to fall into the dark void. They fell and fell to who knows where in the darkness that made it impossible to distinguish anything but themselves. She had had a somewhat similar experience before, when they traveled with portkeys, but the pull never felt so strong. Malfoy's heart raced in his chest as he screamed too, and soon the fall slowed a little before they hit something hard, making them moan in pain.

Malfoy opened his eyes and found himself covered with a kind of dark smoke coming from inside of him, like Granger, who had fallen over him. Once again, they experienced a wave of pain and Hermione moaned a little, as she tried to find out why she was burning up from the inside out, but a second later, the smoke cleared and the pain subsided. He turned to look around, only to try to find out where they ended up, but he did not recognize anything. It was dark, probably the night had fallen there as well and as far as he could see, there were only dead trees everywhere.

They were definitely inside what was once a forest, a big one, because even if the trees looked dead, there were miles of them. It was a good thing that there was some moonlight shining on them, so they could at least see a bit farther from where they were on the floor. There was some ice on the top of the trees and frost patches on the forest floor, and as Granger had done before, he hugged himself to be a little warmer in that cold environment, not realizing that something was quite different with him.

"Granger, are you okay? Do you know where we are?" He asked finally looking at her and as he watched her look back at him with her mouth half open in surprise, he also started to panic when he finally noticed the change in her. It was simply not possible, not with any kind of magic he knew. He was aware that there were some potions that could temporarily do so, but none of them drank anything or used any spell that would speed up their age. There was nothing in their past actions that could trigger such a change in both of them.

"Is that you Malfoy? Oh, my God ... What is this?" She said looking at herself and finding the change in her too, then looked at him again. The Malfoy she was currently contemplating was different in many ways than the one she knew, even with the poor light coming from the moon. He had a resemblance to his younger self, as she had last seen in the storage room, yet he appeared to be in his mid-twenties now. He was covered in a dark, worn-out coat that he not had before, and his blond-white hair was much longer than before and more scruffy as well. His voice even sounded deeper now and his body seemed taller, leaner and closer to a man than a boy. Undoubtedly, the mature version of Malfoy was definitely handsomer than in the past. It was like looking at the improved version of him. He seemed much more mysterious, but dangerous at the same time with his gray eyes, now a little more blue, that looked at her with penetrating eyes.

"Granger ..." Malfoy whispered as he helped lift the equally upgraded version of her from the wet ground while absently looking over her head. She could not imagine how strange she might seem to him now. From what she could see, she was taller now, with more curves and longer hair, but she could not see her own face at that moment.

"What kind of magic is this? This should be impossible, are we dreaming?" Hermione asked as she tried to get away from his grasp. She knew he hated her _mudblood_ status the most, but he was not paying any special attention to her, since he was concentrating on something higher in the night sky.

"Well, let's pray this is all a dream, because if this is real, we'll be as good as dead." He said taking her hand as he pulled her forward. _Strange, why did he take my hand?_ She wondered a bit confused as she stared at their entwined hands.

"Huh? What do you mean?" His hand was cold, but somehow the sensation seemed pleasant to her.

"Look up Granger and you'll see what I mean." He made her move faster and she did as she was told. She opened her eyes wide as she realized she saw multiple figures floating above them. She's seen those figures before, last year on the train just before Harry fainted. It was hard not to remember them and their presence would explain the icy atmosphere around them.

"Dementors..." She said with her heart beating hastily in fear.

"Yeah, a lot of them ... run, just run." He said as he kept pulling her before the Dementors began to move toward them. They were going to die there, Malfoy thought as the adrenaline kept them running for their lives at full speed. Oh yeah, they were actually in deep troubles. No one could escape so many Dementors together and even less with their level of magic. _This is going to be our end._ He told himself again, just before the ghostly figures went lower.

 **AN:** Hope that someone like this. Slow updates. _(Half edited for errors and working on the rest soon. 4/26/17)_


	2. The Strange New Reality

**Chapter Two: The Strange New Reality**

* * *

 **Previously...**

"Dementors..." Hermione whisper with her heart rising in fear.

"Yes, lots of them... run, just run." Malfoy said while keep pulling her into a dash before the Dementors begin to move toward them.

 **Draco**

* * *

They were doomed, that was the thought that kept coming into Draco's mind as they made their way into the dark forest where they ended, so suddenly. He had felt fear before in the past, but never as sharp or bad as he was now experiencing, while firmly holding the hand of his former enemy. To be honest with himself, he never expected that between Granger and himself there could be more than mutual hatred, but given the circumstances, they did not have the luxury of being enemies or the time to continue to hate each other. Just out of curiosity, he turned to look at her for a second and found no trace of her usual disgust in her eyes, as when she was near him, the only thing he detected in her was the same kind of fear he was experiencing, though to a lesser degree than his. She was a brave girl ... well woman, he gave her that and even if she was scared, he knew she was already trying to find a solution that could help them somehow.

It was no secret that Potter and Weasley always encountered problems of all kinds at Hogwarts every year without fail and that it usually became quite dangerous every time they faced a new complication in their lives, usually involving Voldemort. However, Granger faced these dangers head-on, keeping others safe, mainly due to her quick actions and witty mind. Yes, he had noticed that every time his father or someone else tried something against them, she kept herself and her friends in one piece. Potter did his part too (or so they told him) but they were still alive mostly because of her actions and honestly he hoped she could actually find a way to get them out of her predicament even if it was risky, damn crazy or unheard of. He was willing to do anything, if it ended up saving his life (well, their lives).

It all, felt so strange since they'd come to that damn place, from the way they looked older in seconds after their long fall, to the way they were transported there with an unknown magic that he didn't know existed and the place itself felt strange to his senses and unfriendly. The Dementors who came closer to them, only made everything worse and harder to process. He had no idea why they had ended up in that place or even how or why, but he was begging with all his might to make it all just a nightmare. Only to be a kind of illusion caused by that metallic book that he unfortunately had touched.

As they ran without a particular destination and despite the increase in temperature of their bodies by the race, the cold that surrounded them was equally intense, penetrating their clothes and their skin as if they were made of thin paper. Dementors have the tendency to freeze everything around them with their icy presence, causing all kinds of heat to disappear in just seconds. As the Dementors drew nearer to them, the atmosphere grew colder and no longer only the tops of the trees had traces of frost, but also that part of the forest began to cover with ice. Draco could already see his own hasty breath in small clouds of fog and he had no doubt that the Demontors were very close now and maybe in a minute or so, they will become their prey. However, Draco pulled Hermione a little faster when his eyes adjusted to the darkness in search for a small glimmer of hope, no matter how far or near it was, but the forest seemed to be deserted everywhere, without a single trace of living beings, whether human or otherwise.

He guessed that the multiple presence of the Dementors had killed that place forever and no one in his right mind would dare to enter such a dangerous place. Dementors do not discriminate against the personal status of living things, they pursue their prey no matter if they are high society or low, whether they are good or bad, if they are _pureblood_ or _mudblood_ , as long as their prey has memories, could become its victim. That was one reason mages have kept them 'confined' to specific places like prisons. It was widely known that they were considered one of the vilest creatures in the world as they feed on happiness, causing desperation to anyone close to them and their kiss could leave a person as an empty shell.

Having such a significant number of them gathered in a forest and perhaps near a town or village was unheard of, which only made him wonder why these creatures floated freely, without any kind of restriction. They were supposed to be watching the witchcraft prison of Azkaban and so far, he saw no prison around, so why the Dementors were there in the first place? Did the Ministry no longer keep them under their control? Does anyone else have control over them? What was going on in that world? Was it really the same one they came from or was it something else? Was this really how they would both find their end? He went on silently wondering as he guided Granger through the trees to avoid panic. His hand suddenly warmed over hers, but he simply ignored it and kept running. Any kind of warmth was welcome at that point not only because his body was freezing, but because as he felt the heat coming from her, it meant they were still alive.

 **Hermione**

* * *

As Malfoy wondered about the many uncertainties they faced, Hermione was trying to find a solution to their problems. Of course, she had read about the Dementors and the effects they had on people, including how they 'killed' and knew the spell that could scare them off, but she had never tried the spell before and while searching inside her equally worn out clothes with her free hand, she realized she had no wand to cast the spell even if she could make it work somehow. She hated to admit it, but Malfoy was absolutely right, if they were not dreaming inside that cold and dark room at Hogwarts, or sharing a triggering illusion caused for the thing Malfoy touched, they were going to die there, by the kiss of Dementors no less, who would end up stealing their souls for an eternity. Yes, it seemed a horrible way to go, but even if she was a brilliant witch, there was no way she could make miracles happen only with her will alone.

 _Wait ... what is this?_ She wondered as she watched Malfoy's back as they ran for their survival. She was beginning to feel a strong magic building up inside her, and as she held Malfoy's hand, she wondered why she felt the magic so raw, so willing to run freely when she did not have the means to use it. The best wizards could use spells without words and sometimes when they were younger as in Harry's case, wizards could use wandless magic, but as they grew up, the wand became an essential part of their lives. In addition, given the prohibition of the use of magic to minors, many wizards who could use their magic without channeling it through a wand, end up forgetting how to use magic without it. However, the raw magic inside her definitely needed to be released, even if there was not a wand to use.

That kind of magic was new to her, but if she kept it locked in for much longer, she had a feeling it would burn her from the inside. She knew she needed to release that strange energy inside her and to be honest, they had nothing to lose if she really did end up using some kind of new magic. At least it could give them more time to run or seek refuge in a place from which they knew nothing.

"Malfoy wait..." She said, but he ignored her by pulling her even faster.

"Just a little more Granger ... I think I can see something ahead ..." He said focusing on reaching some nearby old ruins that he could see in the darkness between the trees. For some reason, he could see better now, a little too well for the surrounding darkness. Was he becoming some kind of strange creature that has a good night vision? How strange was that place? It was true that in his magical world there were many types of species from elves, goblins, gnomes, werewolves and so many others, but before that he was simply a normal wizard, one who should not be able to see that well at night.

"Malfoy, I do not think I can hold it any longer ..." She said and Malfoy turned to look at her, not understanding what she was referring to and when in doing so, what he saw took him completely by surprise, as her hands were glowing with a kind of bluish light, including the one he was holding. No wonder he had felt her hand a little warmer a minute ago. _Just what the hell was going on with both of them?_ He wondered, as he saw with horror how close the Dementors were over her and then he knew they didn't have enough time to get to the ruins, the Dementors were simply too close. Instinctively, he stopped to take her in his arms when she bumped into him and protectively turned her, so that the Dementors would reach him first. He really had no idea he was able to put others over himself, but nothing that was happening to them until now made any sense to him. A moment later, he felt like the little joy he once had, begin to disappear when the nearest Dementor sucked in his memories from behind him, but when he closed his eyes on defeat, still holding Granger in his arms, something unexpected happened.

"Go away!" Hermione screamed as she spread her hands to either side of Malfoy's head and released the magic she was holding in waves. Much to their surprise, her wild magic created a huge dome-like barrier, which drove out all the Dementors who approached them and kept them away, when a white glow flung them back each time one came near it. Malfoy released her from his sudden protective embrace and looked up in astonishment as the Dementors were increasingly rejected by her barrier. Of course, they both didn't know they were being watched over by anything other than the Dementors and there was someone in particular who was very interested in what he was seeing.

 **The Ones From The Other Side**

* * *

"Well, look at that Harry, we have a mage out there and a powerful one on that. It had been a while since we had seen such raw power." Neville Longbottom said, as he stared at the magnified image inside the glass mirror in the north tower of the old castle. Harry nodded in agreement, looking carefully at the image in front of him, which was reflecting what was happening outside their own unbreakable barrier.

There was something about the couple that was a few miles from their base, which made him had some mixed feelings. He had not seen any of them before, but somehow they were familiar to him, as if he had seen them a long time ago, but he could not remember exactly from where or when. Then he passed Neville's side, who was in charge of surveillance that night and go down the spiral staircase in search of Luna Lovegood, the seer.

However, since Luna had sensed the presence of the strangers near the base and knew that Harry would seek her opinion, Luna hastened to leave the base in silence to meet the ones from the other side, first. Luna knew exactly where the two strangers came from, since her sixth sense allowed her to see beyond what any other could. However, in that particular case, she should be careful about what she said about the newcomers, since no one would believe that they came from another dimension or from another reality altogether.

Luna walked with confidence, avoiding the guards who patrolled the base and edge of the barrier and sneaked through the leafy trees to avoid being seen by others. When she was closer to the border of the barrier, she used her wand to get out of the base and ran as fast as she could to the strangers. Most of the Dementors who usually came in search of their base, were too distracted by the girl's power to realize she was approaching, but she knew that Neville would notice her as soon as she was close enough to the mirror's reach. Then Harry would be looking for her, personally, so she needed to hurry to have an urgent chat with those two, who were now trapped inside their world. They were not the first ones to do so by any means, but those who came from the other side before, only caused a deep chaos in theirs.

 **Draco**

* * *

"Granger?" Draco asked when he saw her turn very pale and held her when she staggered a little in front of him for a second. Her skin felt too hot at his touch, despite the chill that still surrounded them and he knew there was something very wrong with her. "Damn it, Granger, you have a fever, how did you manage to do that? Releasing all that magic at once was just crazy. How did you even learn to do that anyway?" He asked her again, not sure what he could do to help her. He was not a healer by any means and in his current situation had nothing that could help her if she ended up getting sick for some strange reason.

"Malfoy… I… don't feel too well…" She whispered while she grabbed his cloak for a bit of steadiness. She didn't care it was Draco Malfoy the one she was holding into, as her head was aching and the world seemed to spin around her.

"Seriously _?_ That's kind of o _bvious_ , I just said you have a _fever_ …" _Was she even listening to him?_ He asked to himself in worry as he put a hand on her waist for a better hold on her. The bright dome above them continued to repel Dementors, so Draco ignored the presence of the floating creatures above their heads and looked around for something that could help him with the new development. Then he concentrated on the road where he had seen the ruins and to his great surprise, there was a young blond woman half hiding behind a wide tree, beckoning him to go in that direction. _Was he imagining things?_ Why would a woman be in such an obviously dangerous place for any living thing?

"Hold on to me, Granger, I can see someone close..." He began to say as he took her in his arms, bridal style.

"Someone? Wait, Malfoy... it could be..."

"What, more dangerous than facing multiple Dementors at the same time? You have to be kidding me, right? Besides, it's a woman, who apparently is alone and for some reason I have the feeling that I have seen her before ... somewhere ... I'm not sure where, but we'll figure out what the heck is going on with this place soon enough." He said while begin walking in her direction. She ran a hand over his shoulders and put her head over his wide chest and Draco felt again the warm heat of her skin, it was very unusual for a fever to appear out of nowhere and rise in a matter of seconds, which made him worry even more about what might happen next.

"What about the Dementors?" Hermione asked faintly, over his chest and Draco looked up to see if the Dementors were moving toward them once they emerged from the safety of her magical barrier, but once they stepped out of the protective glow, not a single Dementor moved in their direction. _Strange_ , he thought, but he was not going to complain about that particular stroke of good luck, it was something less to worry about. The blond woman patiently waited for them to approach her and once they reached her, she moved her hand to place it on Granger's forehead. Did she already knew Granger was sick? Well, he was carrying her, but still ...

"Who are you?" Draco asked, unable to hold his curiosity.

"I know you have a lot of questions and I will try to answer them as best I can in due course, but for now, Draco Malfoy, you are my long-lost brother Draco _Lovegood_. You are no longer a _Malfoy_ if you want to survive in this place, since that name will become your death in here. I know this sounds ridiculous to you now, but I assure you that it is in your best interest to follow any crazy story that I invent about you two. I suggest you to follow my lead and don't contradict me in any way. This is not a safe place for a suspicious spy, if they discover that you are the son of Lord Voldemort's right hand." Luna told them, very aware that Harry was already nearby with a patrol team on his heels.

"Said what?" Draco asked in shock and Hermione looked at the young woman, better. She has the same color of white-blond hair as Malfoy and her eyes were a similar color to his, so she could understand why he could pass as her brother, but why ban him from his last name? Even if she did not want to admit it, the Malfoy's name represented wealth and power and what was that about Lord Voldemort's right hand? It was a kind of madness ... Voldemort was only a shadow, a shade hidden somewhere. _Wait ... that name ... Lovegood ... Oh, of course!_

"You're Luna Lovegood, from Revenclaw!" Said Hermione a little louder now and Draco looked at her in surprise.

"The loony daughter of that crazy man who runs The Quibbler?" He asked without thinking and Hermione gave him a frozen look.

"She's not crazy, you Slytherin snob!" She said with anger.

"I'm really Luna, but not the one you seem to know from your side. This place is not the same as the one you came from, so please follow my lead." Luna whispered just before a group appeared near their location.

"Luna!" Harry shouted with recognizable fury and Hermione widened her eyes when she recognized him. He looked different, just like Malfoy, a few years older, taller and mature, but his green eyes were the same, though his gaze seemed fiercer at the moment.

"If either of you recognizes some people here, please do not say anything and act like you don't know who they are. I promise I'll explain everything later ..." Luna whispers again before turning to face the enraged Harry Potter, the undisputed leader of the Order of the Phoenix, the largest rebel movement against the almost almighty Lord Voldemort, ruler of the world.

"Oh Harry, I found him, my lost brother from a long time ago! He was alive, as I have always told you, he is Draco Lovegood!" She said when he was close enough to take him in her arms in an embrace, the action visibly took Harry by surprise and he looked at the couple behind her back, with his fury suddenly forgotten.

"What?" He asked, pushing her away gently, to look at her better.

"He is Draco, my brother, the same one that my parents and I separated, when the Death Eaters attacked our shelter when we were kids. He does not remember much of it, since he had his share of difficulties, but it is him, I am absolutely sure of it." Luna said and Hermione and Draco looked at each other as they heard this and at that moment they both understood one thing. That world was crazy and now they were trapped inside of it, with only each other to cling to sanity.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading. Until next time.


	3. Author Message

To all dear readers out there, my sincere apologies for the slow updates in all my stories in both fandoms, Ghost Hunt and Harry Potter. Unfortunately, the updates will be hold for a longer period, as I'M one of the thousands of people who lose their home in to the huracan Maria. We don't have electricity, nor internet or communication sistems. We are recovering, one step at the time, but it will be take long months to be back to something similar to normalcy. To distract myself for all this nightmare, I will try to write a bit everyday, until at least one chapter of one of my stories is finish. Please, be a little patient, my home right now is a camping tent and most of my day is work (thanks God, I still have one) and then some more work at home, cleaning and reconstructing. Thanks for your patience. I'm from Puerto Rico and I thank the many countries that have help mine with this natural disaster. God bless you all. Hope to see you again. Thank you all! Take care and be happy always. ^_^


	4. The Rebels Hideout

**Chapter Three: The Revels Hideout**

 **Harry**

* * *

"Are you sure about that, Luna?" Harry pressed, not wanting to doubt her, but not wanting to give her false hopes either. They had a certain resemblance with the same platinum white hair and grey-blue eyes, but others also had it in the past. He cared for the blind girl the most among the people under his charge, not because she couldn't see, but because he had come to like the way she saw that world of chaos, to like the way she face every challenge with as much bravery as the rest of them who go out and fight against their enemies to keep the rest of their people safe. She was fearless in her dark world and shined like a sun in his personal darkness. In other words, he loved her, quite a lot.

"Of course I'm sure Harry. Can they come inside? His girlfriend is quite sick and needs healing…" Harry sighed while looking at the pair in front of him. They looked a bit disoriented and quite tired, also their clothes had seen better days long ago, as if they had being traveling a very long distance. The woman was clinging to the one named Draco for dear life and despite he had always been a very cautious man, especially with strangers, he felt as he could trust the woman, at the very least. Was Luna rubbing on him lately? He was getting soft…

"Come on Harry… please… You know I will never allow a single person to come to our home, if I have the smallest suspicion they would betray us in any way." She pleaded, while trying to reach his hand, which he took in his half way. He really have no choice in the matter when she said such thing. He has known her the longest of all the people that lived in the old castle that once, a very long time ago, was a magical school.

His life intertwined with hers when he was twelve years old, when they meet by chance while hiding from the Death Eaters, in one of the many random attacks. They had travel together ever since, then he meet Lord Dumbledore and the rest of the rebels of which he end up be in charge, when the old mage passed away. He cared for the girl way too much to deny her anything she desire, especially if it has something to do with her lost brother, who was the only relative she have left. He just hoped, she will not end up suffering, if the guy ends up not being who she hoped.

"Neville… let them in and make sure, the woman have the best healer checking on her." He called his right hand man and looked at him. A silent message passed between them and Neville nodded in understanding. He knew that Harry trusted Luna more than anyone else, but he trust no stranger that easily.

"Please come this way and I will guide you inside to see a healer, but you must make the oath first. It's a magical one, so you will not be able to tell our location. Is that fine with you Luna?" Neville asked, knowing that Harry will be mad if he doesn't, as the blond guy was supposedly her lost brother.

"Yes, please hurry, before she faints…" Luna pressed and after they make an unbreakable vow, sealed with some of their blood, they were escorted inside a half ruined castle. Draco, while still carrying Granger, notice that although in a very bad shape, the castle looked awfully similar to Hogwarts or perhaps it was indeed Hogwarts in a very twisted way, just like anything else so far.

 **Draco**

* * *

He had no idea where they had end up, just that it was some kind of alternative reality, one that looked far worse than he could imagine in his worst nightmares. He had the feeling that something went terribly wrong in that reality and that it has to do with Voldemort. He had hear some whispering while escorted to who knows were and he was still aware of the warning the Lovegood woman gave him about being a Malfoy in that place could end up killing him. The only reason he could think was that perhaps in this world, Voldemort raised to power sooner and he found himself not exactly thrilled with the thought.

Actually, he couldn't shake away the thought that the world itself had come to be ruined beyond salvation, just by looking at Hogwarts state alone. The castle had seen battle, the evidence was painfully evident every way you look, including the people that lived inside. He recognize a few faces here and there from their own time, although he could not name most of them.

"Draco… this place…" Granger whisper in his neck were her head was resting and he felt her tense as well. Being the smart girl he knew she was, she was well aware of the new circumstances, although she was barely conscious.

"Yeah… all ruined, not good at all…" Draco whisper back, just for her to hear and unconsciously tighten his grip on her, pulling her closer to him. It was strange how everything that had come to pass between them in the past for four years were unmistakable ancient history and burry deep inside him in the matter of minutes. His apparent hatred for her forgotten, his previous prejudice about her being a mudblood, didn't bother him one bit now as physical contact with his worst enemy was nothing that shame him in the slightest. Just like his body, he felt also changed, like his mind had also grown up from his previous life and adjusted to their new reality.

"Just a bit longer…" Luna assure them, walking by Harry's side without even looking back at them. There was something quite strange about this Luna. Her eyes were pure white, yet she moved without any kind of help, nor seems to need it in the first place. Was she really blind? Just how much could a seer perceive the world with her mind alone?

Regardless of that, Draco was forced to focus back on the still burning girl in his arms when he felt her hold on him loosen a bit and he was certain that she was barely fighting off the coming darkness that was threatening to swallow her whole.

"Don't faint on me now, Granger. Don't you dare leave me on my own in this forsaken world…" He whisper to her ear, making her slightly smile for the second time in her life.

"Everything is getting blurry…" She whisper back.

"You will get better soon…" _Or so I hope_ , he reaffirmed and finally, Potter open a door and let them in. The moment he enter he was sure they were in the prefect bathroom from their reality. The magnificent pool, while a bit less perfect, it looked almost the same. However, the water was glowing with a greenish light and soon, another woman approached them, looking at them like she could reach deep enough to their very soul. She moved and cast a spell over the water that shined blue, absorbing whatever spell she used on it.

"You, get inside the pool with her and help her steady, but don't let go of her." She order Draco and he comply. He descended the few steps at the side pool and walk toward the middle of it, expecting the water to be cold, yet he was pleasantly surprise it was actually warm. However, when Granger stood inside the water half drenched in front of him, she begins to shake and instantly hold him back in a hug.

"It's cold… so cold…" Granger whisper trying to melt herself with Draco's body, in hope to steal some of his warmth. Draco worriedly looked behind her to the woman he though resemble Angelina Johnson. Even _he_ knew of her, as she was a Chaser player in the Gryffindor Quidditch team and popular among her house. He wasn't exactly a fan of any Gryffindor member, but even he had to admit to himself that she was hard to ignore when playing.

"She needs to replenish her energy and only a mage like her can transfer the needed magic to stabilize her depleted one and as far as I can see, only you can help her with that, as both of you carry strange magic I never felt before. What's your name, handsome and the one with you for that matter?" Angelina asked him and Draco raised an eyebrow at that. Was Johnson really that forward before? He couldn't be sure as he didn't knew her at all outside the games. Maybe the answer was simply no, that world was just different. Just looking at Potter alone was enough to convince him that everything was darker in there.

"I'm Draco and she is Gr… Hermione." He corrected as he answer her question.

"Well Draco, this will not be pleasant in any way, but it can't be helped as apparently your magic is still dormant, although is plenty enough to pull this through. The water have a spell that will steal your magic and transfer it to her for five minutes. Just keep holding her for that period and she will stabilize enough to drop the fever and the dizziness for the most part."

"Right…" _Just hold her? Is that really a treatment?_ Draco thought not really convinced, yet he let Granger cling to him for dear life and so a minute passed and nothing really happen. She looked paler while she trembled in his arms more and more with each passed second.

"Hey, is this really working? She doesn't look any better than before. Actually, she looks even sicker now…" Draco said. She had being casting spells at the water they were half submerged. Luna, who was still there by Harry's side, half smiled at him. She was quite aware that those two didn't exactly get along in where they come from, yet real concern was writing all over Draco's face now or that was she interpret while looking at him with her mind eye. She could distinguish almost anything, just not in the same way others could. Her world was one of shadowed images that sometimes resemble a world created by smoking shapes.

"Lina?" Harry asked a bit concerned himself, as he too had notice that the woman in Draco's arms wasn't exactly improving.

"Not to worry Harry, it will kick in soon. He just need to prepare himself for the coming impact, he needs to endure it for a few minutes…" And right on cue, he felt a surge of energy leave his body and got between them half enveloping Granger, almost pulling them apart. Draco gritted his teeth trying to hold a coming yell, yet he keep his hold on her wrists as the water burst up, all around them, flashing so bright that almost blind him.

" _Damn it she is right, this hurts like hell!"_ Draco thought, as he felt the drain. Awaking his dormant magic he honestly didn't even notice it had built itself the same way it did for Granger, just in a less noticeable way, was making the transfer mostly forced, mining it hurt as his body was unconsciously resisting the drain and by the time it was over, his body ached all over, like someone had beat him without mercy.

What happen next, was a bit blurry in his mind. They had changed clothes and took an elixir to help them with the pain and fatigue, then they were escorted back toward another room. He was barely able to walk by himself and most of the time he was half dragged by Longbotton who was taking on himself most of his body weight, while Granger was being carried by Harry himself. Apparently they were going to share a room, as there wasn't any other room available and to be honest, he was so tired that he didn't care, nor did Granger who fall asleep as soon as she was left down on the bed and he soon join her in the dream world, hoping that when he open his eyes again, he would be back to his real world and everything that happen until now just a vivid nightmare.

Unfortunately for him, once morning came, he would find himself still trapped in the same dark world with an upgraded version of Granger sleeping by his side, half holding him under the covers. She was still a bit feverish, but it had go down considerably since last night. She also looked healthier under the morning light as her face has gain some color back and her breathing was normal. Involuntarily, he felt his heart skip a beat while watching her sleep and his pulse begin to rise faster when she moved under the covers to place her head a bit closer to his neck.

 _"Oh God, this is not happening…"_ Draco murmur to himself while trying to ignore his rising heart. Luckily for him, a knock on the door give him the perfect excuse to pull himself away from temptation. Granger moaned a bit as he untangle himself from her to go open the door.

"Good morning Draco, how are you feeling?" Luna asked him while her eyes focus somewhere around his neck. Okay, so she couldn't distinguish him that clearly. Well, it felt less weird that way.

"Better for me, I'm not so sure about Granger…" He said while letting her in. Not too surprisingly, Hermione was now sat on the bed looking at herself with frowned eyebrows. Then, he saw her change her gaze toward him and he knew that reality had down on her while looking at his older self and odd Luna walking closer to her.

"Oh…" She mutter while sighing.

"I know it's a bit confusing right now, but both of you will get used to it." Luna said with an encouraging smile none of them could return. Draco sat by Granger, expecting that his brand new 'sister' would explain to them what the hell was happening in there.

"Well? Will you explain it to us now?" Draco asked, gaining a glare from Granger and he glared back, giving her a 'what did I said wrong' look.

"You don't have to be rude…" She disapproved his tone.

"After all the pain I have to endure to save _you_ last night, you don't have the right to complain about how I speak to others, nor those she, who…"

"HA! I almost die last night for _your_ sake! Have you forgot that I save _you_ too, from all those Dementors that were about to kiss you…"

"Yeah, and why they were going to kiss me? On right, because I was holding you so they will get to me first! I was trying to protect you!"

"I never asked for you to sacrifice yourself for my sake. Hell, I didn't even knew you were _capable_ of selfless acts Malfoy…"

"Trust me never did I, Granger, but oh well, I shouldn't be expecting any thanks from an ungrateful little…" Luna's laughing stop him halfway.

"So… is that how you acted were you came from? Always bickering like kids? Have you never hear that the line between love and hate is too thin?" Luna asked with some amusement.

"As if…" Hermione snorted, yet Draco avoided answering by looking at the seer who he could swore was looking right through him.

"Well, only time will tell for sure. Now, let me begin the explanation as we have little time before you are expected to join us in the great hall for breakfast." Luna begin.

"What happened to this world and how is it connected to ours?" Draco asked.

"Voldemort happen. We don't know exactly when he showed up with powers so out of this world that all became ruined in a short amount of time. He had raised to power for almost thirty years." Luna answer.

"That long?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"And how old are you? Us too, for that matter?" Draco asked back.

"Both of you are around our age, which will be twenty-two. It seems that when you were pulled inside our reality, your bodies changed to the way they should have been if you had existed here."

"Wait, does that mean that we…" Hermione begin.

"You had never existed in this world until now. Draco, it seems that where you came from, your family can only have male sons, because of a curse, right? In here, your family don't have that restriction and so your essence was replaced by Alesha who was the first to born and the only daughter of the Malfoy's. However, while you are still capable to change and move on from prejudice, as you were destine to do in a future, she embraced what your father wanted her to become. Lucius Malfoy will regret ever become a Death Eater in your world as deep inside he cannot fully embrace what a true follower would, including killing. It will be the same with you. However, in here Lucius enjoy power most of all and Voldemort grant him with a lot of dark magic. He kills for pleasure and so does Alesha Malfoy as well. Your mother die after giving birth to her, so you never born here. With just Lucius as a parent, your sister that never had the chance to born in your world is nothing short of an evil monster in here."

"What? That's…" She stop him by raising her hand to rest it on his shoulder.

"The Malfoy's are all monsters in here Draco, that's why you need to become something else. Neither your father, nor your sister will hesitate to strike you down if you were ever to be in their presence. As for you, Hermione, your parents were killed long before you could even born. None of you did. You will see familiar faces all over this place, however they are not the same you have come to know. Just remember that nothing is at it seems and never call anyone by their names if not introduced by someone."

"And how come you know so much of what we are or what will happen in our world?" Draco asked with suspicion.

"I'm a witch, a dimensional seer if you prefer. I know what happens in each realm, not only yours and before you ask, there is only one of me granted with this gift."

"Okay, so how come we end up being pull here?" Draco asked crossing his arms over his now wide chest.

"The Imethis. The book that holds a portal to different dimensions. It's a book that create balance between worlds. Apparently ours is out of balance, it had been like that for far too long, so the book choose you both to restore it."

"So, basically, until whatever this balance is supposed to be is restore, we are stuck in here?" Hermione asked, paling a bit.

"Yes. I can sense the presence of the Imethis in this world and unfortunately you will not find it until the time is right. The book only present itself when is needed and only to those chosen. I'm afraid you don't have another choice but to help us defeat Voldemort."

"Well, is not all that different from what we were already doing back where I came from. For Malfoy however it should be different…" She glance at him like she was seen him in a brand new light.

"Hey, what's with _that_ look?! I'm not a Death Eater, for heaven's sake!" He yelled at her.

"Hum, not yet, but maybe…"

"Granger, I swear if…" A knock on the door silenced him instantly.

"Luna? Are you there? Breakfast is ready, you all should go to the hall. Harry is waiting for you and you know how impatient he gets when you are not around. Don't make him wait too long, okay?" A male voice that he was use to hear who resemble a lot to one _his_ friends said and Draco thought for a moment that he was beginning to hear things. There was just no way it could be him, not in that place, in the heart of a rebel's safe base. Unless…

"Blaise? Blaise Zabini?" Malfoy asked, while not loud enough for someone outside the door could hear it, but loud enough for both Granger and Luna to hear. He suddenly stood up, set in opening the door to face his friend before he was out of his reach, yet Luna stopped him.

"He is not the same you know Draco, none of us is. Back in your time, he is one of your friends, in here you may as well be his enemy." Luna warned him.

"How come he is here? I thought that Zabini wanted Voldemort back, just like most of the Slytherins." Hermione pointed and Draco looked at Luna a bit confuse.

"As I said before, circumstances in this reality are different from yours. The world changed way to fast and our lives changed accordingly. Some for the best, some for the worst. Zabini's mother was killed by a Death Eater when she refuse to become one and just like many others, he wants revenge, so obviously he joined the rebels. He is quite loyal to Harry, as most of the rebels who fights to regain freedom."

"So, what about Ron? Ron Weasley and the rest of the Weasleys as well. We were all trying to stop Voldemort from rising…" Hermione pressed, looking at Luna with hope, yet she only gave her a sad smile in return.

"Hum… about the Weasley's, most of them joined the rebels as well." She said looking down.

"What do you mean _most_? They all hated Voldemort…" Hermione asked while having a bad feeling about the answer.

"Not in here. Two Weasley's children's joined Voldemort a long time ago…"

"What?" Draco asked impulsively at the very same time Granger asked, "Which ones?"

"Percy and Ron Weasley joined Voldemort almost seven years ago…" _Ron? Did she just said Ron?_ _RON! NO. No way! IMPOSIBLE!_ Hermione screamed inwardly.

"No! That can't be…" Hermione paled even more, while Draco couldn't hold back a laugher.

"Oh, the irony…" He whisper, getting away from the now enraged Granger.

"I know this is quite the shock for you Hermione, but please bear with it for a while, until we can discuss this matter with more details, we must go now. Most of them already think that you both are spies, taking advantage of me. You most gain their trust, otherwise, you may be in danger. Remember Draco, you are not a Malfoy, so please, don't act like one in front of others. Harry had seen your good side while trying to save what he believes is your lover, don't prove him wrong. I should warn you now, if something happens to you in here, if you get kill while in this realm, it will be all over. A death body cannot be bring back to life, not even in the other side." That make him stop laughing and he swallow hard at the implication. He glanced at Granger for a second before offering his hand to her.

"Let's work together this once Granger. We only have each other in here, I mean it." He said seriously and with a sight, she came closer to take his hand.

"Just this once Draco… for both of our sakes." She agree.

"Then let's go. You will now meet your comrades for as long as you stay here. I will help you as much as I can, but first, I will tell you the story you will repeat to the others when asked about why you were found just outside our barrier." Luna joined.

"Which is…"

"You were lost, of course, running from place to place as most do, when surviving in such a dangerous world." She smiled, moving toward the door and Draco exchanged looks with Hermione.

"She is still crazy right? No one will believe that…" Draco whisper.

"I hear that, dear _brother."_ Luna said, opening the door.

"Maybe a little?" Hermione whisper back, while letting Draco guide her out to encounter friends and foes in a crazy world.

 **AN** : Buahhhaaa, a dark Ron in here. Well, it should be more interesting that way, switching some roles. You can add your own list if you want it and I will take them into consideration. Thanks for reading and Happy Christmas!


End file.
